Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos
by Antifashion19
Summary: Sasuke despierta en una habitación extraña sin recordar que le sucedió ni cómo llegó ahí. Hasta que Hinata Hyuuga le dice que ambos se van a casar, pero ella sólo miente para salvar a Naruto de una gran verdad, tratando de que el Uchiha de ella se pueda enamorar.
1. Despertad

Sé que debería estar escribiendo las continuaciones de mis otras historias, lo sé. _Soy lenta y vaga_. Pero desde hace tiempo que quería ponerme a editar esta historia, y las otras que tengo; pero siempre me quedaba sin hacer nada de nada; pero ahora, he decidido darles una editada para que estén más presentables, y se puedan entender más. Ese es el objetivo.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:  
_"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
__Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic"__  
_

**Título: **Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Drama | Romance | Humor (leve).  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
**Advertencias: **Narutoverse. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_

**Edición: **Domingo 17 de Marzo del 2013.  
Seguirá siendo narrado en segunda persona.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
**Bueno, esta historia nació del capítulo de un fanfic que leí hace tiempo en _Foros Dz_, donde Sakura al parecer es la protagonista. No recuerdo quién es el autor o autora, ni mucho menos el nombre de esa historia. La leí por accidente, creo, y me gustó lo que sucedió en uno de los capítulos. No puedo decir ahora de que trata, porque si no, sabrán de que va la historia.

Cada capítulo será narrado en segunda persona, aquí juego a ser la mente de ambos personajes. Así que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que digo.

* * *

**Capítulo** **I.** **Despertar****.  
**_"__El amor siempre duerme en ti, sólo él decide cuando despertar__"  
__Anónimo_

* * *

.

Abres los ojos completamente y ves que estás en un sitio desconocido, en un cuarto de color blanco, tan blanco… blanco puro; cierras los ojos y mueves un poco la boca para poder hablar, pero no puedes, vuelves a abrir los ojos y miras hacia arriba. Está bien, el cuarto sigue siendo el mismo, sin embargo tu preocupación aumenta cuando te das cuenta que esta no es tu habitación.

¿Un hospital? Podría ser… pero, ¿por qué estas en un hospital?

La puerta de la habitación se abre, entonces puedes ver que de ahí entra una hermosa chica de piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro con leves toques azules, y sus ojos perla te miran sorprendidos; sin embargo, una rabia te invade al saberte secuestrado.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntas alterado—. ¡¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?!  
—M-mi nombre es H-hinata… Hinata Hyuuga —responde nerviosa, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro—. Estas en mi casa.  
—¡¿Porqué me has secuestrado?! —gritas molesto, mirando hacia los lados—. Déjame salir.

Tratas de levantarte pero por la debilidad de tus piernas vas a dar al piso, hasta que ella se acerca lo más rápido que puede e intenta ayudarte a reincorporarte; pero retiras su mano rápidamente y la miras con mala cara, esperando que ella deje aquella farsa. Te recuestas en la cama de nuevo mientras el dolor empieza a invadir todo tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué rayos me hiciste? —cuestionas irritado.  
—Nada, Sasuke-sa… Sasuke —te contesta ella, un poco tranquila. Y después da un gran suspiro—. Tuviste un accidente hace dos meses y quedaste en coma.

Levantas una de tus cejas, no sabes si creerle o no, así que meditas un poco esta acontecimiento. Ahora sentado, te cruzas de brazos mirándola con atención, intentas acordarte de lo que te llevó a esta situación, más no puedes… tu mente está en blanco, por más que lo ansías no consigues recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa? —preguntas con insistencia.

Notas como ella se encoge de hombros y se pierde mirando a la nada; quizás pensando en una gran respuesta o tal vez intenta crear una mentira que te convenza.

—Soy tu prometida —te explica de repente—, y vivimos juntos.

Ella se sonroja un poco mientras muerde su labio inferior; tú sólo tratas de comprender lo que acaba de suceder, parpadeas un poco y tratas de hallar esos recuerdos perdidos que quizás flotan en tu mente… totalmente perdidos. Sí, se que debes estar más que asustado… ¡Despiertas de un coma, y resulta que estas comprometido!

Tranquilo, respira hondo, ahora pregúntale sobre el anillo… porque todos los _"prometidos"_ juran amor con estos objetos, ¿no?

—¿Donde está el anillo de compromiso? —cuestionas con arrogancia.

Sabes que se trata de una mentira que quizás esta chica Hyuuga no podrá sostener, porque ahora ella estaba temblando sin saber qué hacer; sonríes arrogante, enorgulleciéndote de tu agilidad al descubrir que aquella tonta, jamás te iba a poder engañar.

—Aquí esta —responde ella, mientras saca una especie de cadena de su chamarra—. El tuyo esta en tu mano.  
—A mí no me haces tonto, el anillo no puede estar en mi ma… —pero no acabas la frase cuando ves dicho objeto en tu dedo.

Ahora sí, creo que es el momento de hiperventilar… ¡Espera! Eres un Uchiha y tú puedes ver más allá; _¡concéntrate! ¡intimídala!_ De seguro es otra de tus fans que sólo quieren rogarte para que con ellas puedas restablecer tu clan.

—Mira Hyuuga, más vale que me digas la verdad… — dices molesto—. No creas que por que eres mujer yo no te podre sacar toda la información.

Ves que la Hyuuga, que ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación, gira su cabeza como si fuese una contorsionista… Oh sí, está molesta, y al parecer tú no conoces o habías olvidado cómo se pone cuando se enoja; porque si ella fuera la chica pacífica que todos esperan, ahora no estarías postrado en esa cama sin recordar nada.

_Sasuke, es mejor que empieces a rezar._

—¿Que has dicho, Uchiha? —pregunta enojada—. ¿Tú? ¿tocarme a mí? Inténtalo y perderás más de cinco dedos —te amenaza mientras te señala.

Se acerca a ti retadoramente mientras tú la miras, serio. Chispas saltan de esas miradas de muerte hasta que ya no puedes, sientes un dolor que te recorre hasta la cabeza, perforándote fuertemente.

—Auch, auch —te quejas por el dolor—, ¡mi cabeza!  
—Te he ganado, Uchiha —ella ríe triunfalmente—. Tomate esto… —te da un frasco de pastillas que causa que la mires desconfiado, porque ella no parece ser un doctor cualificado.

Mueves el frasco de un lado a otro, escuchando como las pequeñas pastillas hacen un leve ruido.

—¿Cómo se que no es una droga que usaras para violarme? —preguntas con recelo.  
—Como si estuvieras muy bueno, Uchiha… —te responde con ironía.  
—Aun así, eres _mi prometida_ —hablas triunfalmente, queriéndote burlar de ella.  
—Tú fuiste quien me lo pidió… —contesta rápidamente—. Es más, rogaste para que te aceptara…

Observas como la Hyuuga ensancha una sonrisa y tú sólo frunces el ceño; pero te quedas callado mientras bufas fastidiado, mirando hacia otro lado.

_Ya lo decía el viejo dicho: El que ríe al último, ríe mejor… Y Hinata Hyuuga, sí que estaba riendo._

—Voy a la cocina a prepararte la comida, _querido _—termina de decir, mientras cierra la puerta.

Te tragas las pastillas de un sólo golpe; claro, estas enojado… ella te había dejado en ridículo. Pero lo bueno de la situación, es que no había nadie que se burlara de ti.

_Pero… ¿acaso la Hyuuga te trata todos los días así? ¿qué dirán todos? ¿que ahora eres un mandilón?_

Inhalas profundamente, mientras te levantas poco a poco, recargándote de cualquier mueble que este a tu alcance; abres la puerta y sales de esa habitación, miras hacia los lados tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, sin embargo el olor a comida te guía por el buen camino, indicándote por donde seguir hasta llegar a unas escaleras; bajas poco a poco, llegando al comedor, hasta puedes sentir que el olor se intensifica. Asomas tu cabeza por la puerta y puedes ver la silueta de la Hyuuga en la cocina… Ella parece estar tan concentrada que no nota tu presencia.

_¡No Sasuke! No lo hagas… ¿Lo harás? ¿te vengaras de ella y la asustaras?_

Pones una sonrisa divertida, y entras sigilosamente; te acercas a ella por la espalda, levantas tus brazos al aire dispuesto a atacar, cuentas mentalmente y…

—Buenos días, futuros esposos —se escucha una voz masculina.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada desinteresada entra a la casa; te observa detenidamente mientras tú sigues con los brazos en el aire, viéndolo fríamente porque ha interrumpido tu venganza.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —te pregunta aquel hombre que te mira con incertidumbre—. ¿Por qué tienes los brazos levantados?  
—Que te importa, Kakashi —hablas un poco molesto.

Espera un segundo, ¿futuros esposos? Oh sí, ya estaba confirmado, al parecer tú y la Hyuuga pronto estarán casados.

—Pero Sasuke, no deberías estar levantado… debes descansar —aconseja tu sensei sin dejarte de mirar.  
—Piérdete —respondes disgustado.

Kakashi se rasca la cabeza, y se acerca a la Hyuuga quien lo mira suplicante. Tú simplemente te alejas, no estás de humor para escucharles.

.

.

—Hinata, aquí está la lista de las preferencias de tu _"novio" _—habla en voz baja, para que sólo ella lo pueda escuchar.  
—Gracias Kakashi-sensei —agradece mientras sus ojitos lo miran, suplicantes.  
—Lo siento Hinata, tú así lo quisiste… no puedo hacer nada —observa a Sasuke, quien simplemente revisa cada centímetro del lugar, como queriendo encontrar un defecto que criticar—. A menos que vuelva a quedar en coma…

Notas como Hinata se golpea la cabeza con su mano. Pero no sabes por qué, quizás porque es torpe y no sabe qué hacer.

—Lo sé, este es mi camino ninja —habla decidida—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que…  
—Oye tú, prometida… —te diriges a la Hyuuga, causando que ella te regresara a ver—, tengo hambre.

Kakashi te mira y regresa la vista hacia la joven. Tal vez estén hablando de ti, pero estas demasiado cansado para caminar hasta ahí y poderles oír.

—Valor Hinata, valor… Yo se que tu podrás con esto —suspira profundamente—. Por cierto, _"el"_ me pidió que le entregara esto a Sasuke, ¿lo crees conveniente?

Notas como Hinata toma un pequeño sobre y lo abre. No sabes de qué trata, sin embargo eso parece lastimarle; su mirada cambia por una de tristeza y parece querer llorar, te quedas sentado sin hacer nada, aunque por dentro te este matando la curiosidad.

—Yo hare lo correcto Kakashi-sensei, y gracias por su ayuda —ella se inclina levemente.  
—Nos vemos entonces —hace una pausa mientras te regresa a ver—. Sasuke, cuida de tu prometida… ella es alguien noble —y antes que puedas refutar, él desaparece en una cortina de humo, así nada más.  
—¡Oye! ¿te vas a quedar contemplando el humo, o me vas a servir de comer? —preguntas arrogantemente.

Mientras la Hyuuga sólo suspira y se encamina a la cocina. Saca la hoja del sobre que le había entregado Kakashi, para poder leer lo que hay en ella, y de lo que tú no puedes saber…

_Estás cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda:  
Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno._

Y con el fuego de la estufa la quema rápidamente.

—Haré todo lo posible, para que seas feliz… —y unas lágrimas salen de sus perlados ojos mientras aquel papel se vuelve ceniza.

.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

.  
**Notas de la autora:  
**Empezando desde cero, podría decirse. He estado editando cosas, y agregándole más, quizás porque ahora he notado que le faltaba. Además que poco a poco he ido aprendiendo más cosas en: Los malos fics y sus autores, Los malos fics, Friction Awards, PLAP y Los buenos fics.**  
**

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su tiempo para leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
**Eso es plagio**.


	2. Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

He decidido volver a empezar. Sí, volveré a reescribir y editar todos mis fanfics, así que para eso he borrado todos los capítulos para volver a publicarlos.

Lo siento mucho si los he defraudado, la verdad es que cuando quería hacer los nuevos capítulos, simplemente ya no sabía de que iban, había perdido el hilo de la historia. Y no, no los dejaré abandonados (porque quiero a cada uno de mis fanfics), al contrario, empezaré otra vez para así poder traerles una historia bien escrita y que no se pierda en cada capítulo.

Por lo que no es necesario que vuelvan a dejarme reviews en un capítulo en el cual ya dejaron, no hago esto para aumentar la cantidad de comentarios. Lo único que les pido, de favor, es que vuelvan a leer el capítulo y que le den "follow" y/o "favorito" a esta historia.

Para los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean, al igual que sus reviews (en caso de que consideren esta historia muy buena para dejarlo).

Para los escritores que he agregado a mis favoritos y también sigo, hace tiempo había dejado de poner reviews ya que por lo regular no suelo sólo decir "conti pliz", si no que me gusta dar una crítica cuando se necesite; si hay un error o cosas por el estilo. Pero había dejado de comentar cuando a alguien no le pareció mis comentarios, así que comenzó a criticarme (y no tuve problema con eso), lo que me molestó es que hicieran tales comentarios en venganza. Por favor, si no les parece… no publiquen sus historias en esta o en otras páginas, ya que está implícito de que si alguien publica en internet, está a expensas de recibir no sólo comentarios buenos, también criticas y malos comentarios (así es la realidad). Uno debe agradecer las criticas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y tomar las recomendaciones que se dan para poder mejorar; agradezcan que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer con detenimiento su historia.

Tampoco (para los que suelen criticar) se pasen toda la lectura en busca de errores, primero disfruten de ella (a menos que tales errores les impidan continuar). Y por último, si quieren dejar una crítica, traten de dejar recomendaciones para los autores, no sólo les tiren mi*rda y ya. Se les agradecerá mucho más.

Eso es todo por mi parte, por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta nota. La he de quitar cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
